Mine
by Faded.Life19
Summary: Sam is Paul's and Paul' is Sam's. So what happens when a new wolf comes along and decides he doesn't like that idea? - Rated M for Swearing.


**I'm sitting here, bored out of my freakin' mind, when suddenly. BAM, I get this idea for a new story, I should really be focusing on my other story, But, I wanted something new. So - this is a SamXPaul. I don't know why i suddenly love this pairing, but, I do. So, If you don't like them, don't read it. Fair warning, yes? This will be in Normal POV. I'm finding it easier. Ha  
>Well, I do hope you love it. So - Enjoy. XD<br>**_**_**_****

It's was around seven at night when the pack were all called to their Alphas house for a meeting. Many groans and protest could be heard from the boys as they made their was into the two story house. Normally they wouldn't mind, but they had just come from a day of trying to track a leech they had been trailing after for about two months now, The sneaky bastard just kept slipping through! But tonight, they had finally caught him, they had a field day ripping him limb from limb, the satisfaction of, catching a bloodsucker after months and ripping him apart, was simply indescribable, It was in-fact, Seth, who had caught the fucker. Jacob certainly was pleased with his Submissive.

The pack of boys made their way onto the living room of the house, fighting over couches, then just giving in and throwing themselves down, landing wherever they pleased. Paul was sitting on the floor grumbling about not getting to sit on the couch in his own damb home.

It was in-fact true that, Paul, did live with his Alpha/Dominate, Sam Uley. Sam had Imprinted on Paul a few months before he first phased, He was extatic when his little Pup finally joined their ranks, Although he fought Sam and the Imprint at first, his Submissive wolf called and craved for Sam, after so long, he just gave in. Excepting his fate.

The wolves were now all present, Jared, who had stoled one of the seats on the couches, had a very sleepy looking, Embry, perched in his lap, It was only two months ago that the smaller Pup had phased, Immediately being claimed by Jared. Then there was Jacob and Seth, and lastly, Sam and Paul. None of the other wolves had Imprinted yet, It was certainly going to be interesting when they did...

It was an understatement to say that, Leah, had been pissed when she had found out Sam left her for Paul, She gave, Paul, hell for it too. After discovering the whole Imprinting thing after she phased, she had calmed down slightly, but she was still gave him shit for it. Whenever she got the chance.

Pauls' attention snapped back when, Sam, started to speak, he glance up at him Dominate, the one man he loved with everything, His shaggy black ear-length hair, his caramel coloured skin, his dark eyes, his muscles. His Submissive wolf was tempted to jump him right there and then. But no, he held back. After all, he wouldn't have to wait too long..

"Alright everyone, I know we're all exhausted because of this leech, but no that he's been taken care of-" he was cut off when everyone cheered, throwing themselves around and handing out high-fived, Sam rolled his eyes, holding his heand out "Alright! Settle down! ...As i was saying, Now that he's been eliminated, we''ll all be going back to our regular shift, No extra time.." more cheers and hoots were thrown around the room, Sam smiled. Shaking his head.

"Calm down!" he called, everyone eventual stopped, turning back to him "Earlier this evening, We got a new member to our pack.. Everyone, meet Jack.." A tall boy, about seventeen maybe, stood up, he sent them a half smile, waving to them all. He was around the same hight as most of them, 6"3, maybe a little shorter, he had the same colored skin and roughly cut raven hair.

'He's kind of cute' Paul mused, he would only ever have eyes for one man of course, and if that certain man new he just had that thought about the new wolf, he was most likely to get punished. That thought kind of excited him actually..

He was snapped out of his fantisies when, Jaxk spoke up "Thanks, Sam. I uh, hope you guys don't mind me joining your pack.." he mumbled, looking at his hands as he twirled them, yeah, he was deffiantely going to be a Sub. Maybe one of the boys here would take him?

Jacob grinned "Nah man, It's cool. Welcome to the pack, brother!" everyone cheered, shouting out their welcomes, He shot them a smile. He started going around the room, Introducing himself to everyone individually, he came to Paul last. Taking a seat on the floor beside him, he smiled, shoving a hand out to the boy.

"I'm Jack.." Paul turned to him, looking over his features more now that he was closer, he noticed that the boy had light freckles on his face, only noticable when up close, of coursse, due to his dark skin. "Paul" he replied, taking the slightly smaller boys hand in his. He sent him a small smile back.

They took there hands back, looking around the room to see everyone in there own small conversations, His eyes scanned for, Sam, finding him sitting and talking with Seth and Jacob. He smiled over at his lover.

Jack let out a sigh beside him, he turned to look at the boy "What's up?" Paul asked, may as well get to know this guy right? After all, he was now officially one of them, meaning he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Nothing, I just- Sam explained all these things to me earlier, all about being a... Werewolf, One of the thing he told me was uh.. Im.. Damb, what was it.. Uh.. Im-Imprinting?"

Paul gave him a nod, amusement flashing in his eyes, this kid was certainly a funny one. He waited for him to continue "Well, he explained that it was all about uh, true love an stuff yeah, about soul mates? Finding the one you're destined to be with?"

"Yeah, It's like, when you see him, or her, your hold world changes, you would do anything and everything for them. It's pure love. Only much stronger.." he grinned at the boys flustered features "Why do you ask?"

Jack bit his lip, "I-I uh, t-think i my have I-Imprinted.." Fuck me, Paul thought, the kinds only been here for a few hours and he's already imprinted on someone? I wonder if whoever it is knows.. Then wouldn't they be here with him?

Paul smirked slyly, "Oh? - Who would it be then?" he was loving making this kid nervous, he was shifting around and you could clearly see the light blush colouring his cheeks, Paul liked him, he had a feeling they were gonna get along great..

"Sam"

Or maybe not.

He froze, staring at the blushing boy in-front of him, Was it his hearing, or did he just say he'd imprinted on, Sam? _HIS, _Sam? Like. Fuck! He glared down at the younger boy, of course this didn't faze him at all, since he wasn't looking up at, Paul, probably because he was embarrassed that he had just admitted that? Or maybe because he knew he was getting a death glare.

It was at that moment that Paul decided he officially, and completely hated this kid. He was no longer cute and amusing. He was a bastard, A bastard that he wanted nothing more than to rip to shreds, completely and totally. How dare he think he inprinted on, Sam? - Sam was Pauls. No one elses. He was never one to share, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Especially not with Sam.

He was about to alk back when, the man of the moment, Sam Uley himself, came over to them, he gave them a grin, crouching down to their height. "I see you two are getting along. I'm glad you like eachother." Paul felt a small sense of satisfaction when he noticed Sam was mainly looking at him when he said that, He glanced down at Jack, only to see the boy blushing madly and nodding along.

He felt a growl stirring in his chest when he saw the way Jack was looking at, Sam. He didn't like it. Not one fucking bit. It really didn't help when, Sam turned to Jack and held out a hand, the boy took it almost immediatly, Sam pulled him up. Paul whined, he hated it when his Dominate didn't give him attention. Sam, either not hearing or just ignoring the boy, didn't respond.

He wrapped an arm around Jacks' shoudlers, "I'd like you to meet our one and only female wolf, she was out of the room when you were introduced.." he trailed off, leading him over to Leah.

Paul fumed from his spot on the floor. He was glarring daggers into the back of Jacks head. He almost pounced when he was the new wolfs hand wrap around _his _mates waist. What right did he have to come into _his _house and start getting all touchy feely with _his _man.

The worse thing is, Sam was totally oblivious! He didn't even realize, or care, that this fucker had doing it! He glared at Sams' back now, growling under his breath. It wouldn't be the best idea to lose his temper and phase in the living room. He had already done that twice now and, Sam was _Pissed _to say the least.

He crossed his arms, glaring at the floor, his submissive wolf was NOT happy. It was best to just avoid watching them, maybe he could calm down. It was either that or go and phase, And he really couldn't be bothered. So, glaring at the floor and brooding was his only way to go.

He didn't even realise when, Embry, came over and took a seat beside him. he had never realy like him, but they had come to be really close friends after he found out he was a Submissive, just like him. One would say they were best friends.

He put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Paul?" he whispered, waiting for the brooding wolf to look up at him, once he did he frowned "Are you alright?" he asked, not liking the look on, Pauls', face.

Paul gave a snort, glancing over at his mate and that fucker who was now leaning his head on, Sams' shoulder and giving him go-go eyes. He growled "Look at them!" he hissed to Embry, making sure to keep his voice low, as not to attract attention from the others.

Embry followed Pauls line of vision, gaping slightly at the sight before him, no wonder Paul was so angry, What the hell was Sam doing! He shook his head, looking back at, Paul, who was clenching his fists, his breathing heavy, Embry knew he was close to Phasing. He rubbed his back. "Calm down, Paul." he whispered, the older wolf turned back to look at him.

It was easy to see that, Paul, was furious, but if you looked closer you could see the hurt in his eyes, His dominate and Imprint had his hands around another man, right infront of him, no less! Embry would be furious if that were Jared!

Paul whimpered, sagging his shoulders, he turned to Embry. "He thinks he Imprinted on, Sam. But he can't have, Sams' not his!"

Embry nodded, it was true, it had never been heard of to have two wolves imprint on the same person, But then again, Sam was the Alpha, so it migh tbe possible.. Paul preyed that it wasn't though.. 

Paul was positively the most pissed off he'd ever been his his freakin' life, an that was saying something for the most temperamental member of the pack, for after ten minutes, Sam and Jack were still _holding eachother!_

He was fuming, Embry was patting his back, giving him the occasionalt 'Cheer up' or 'Don't worry, It's you he loves' an then there was 'He's just being nice'

It wasn't until around nine that everyone left, They were all making there way out, throwing around 'Goodbye's' Paul sat on the floor, arms crossed, not responding to the farewells people were giving him.

Embry gave him another pat on the back before Jared came over and took him, giving, Paul, a goodbye, he just gave a grunt in response.

Being a wolf and all, he could hear Jack talking lowly outside to Sam. He listened in.

"T-Thanks for letting me into your pack, Sam. I _really _appreciate it." That boy was getting on his nerves something shocking. He growled, listening for his Alphas' response.

"That's alright. You're one of us now, and the guys seem to like you, So you'll fit in just fine.."

"Yeah? I hope they all like me.. I wouldn't want to start out with everyone hating me.." he mumbled, Paul rolled his eyes, was this kid reslly looking for sympathy? Couldn't he just go home!

"Don't worry, they all like you, If anyone gives you trouble, you just come to me, alright?" Come. to. you? Paul growled, was he flirting or something! He jumped up, storming his way up the stairs. He went to his own room. Rather then their shared room.

When, Paul, had first moved in with Sam, he had asked for his own room, just until he got used to everything, These days he slept in Sams' room, Or their room, whatever. He only used his room to store stuff now, But tonight, he had no interest in sleeping with his mate.

Of course, dis dominate had other ideas.

He had locked the door immediately when he entered his room, not that that could stop a werewolf, but it was about proving a point, giving off the sign that ment, I don't want to see or talk to you, don't come in. Just leave me alone.

Sam didn't exactly listen at times, he went right past that sign and kicked the door down. Oh yeah, fucking brilliant, Paul thought, I'm not paying for that. His Alpha came over to the right side of his bed. Staring down at him.

"What did i say about having doors locked in thuis house?" he asked calmly, Paul knew he was pissed, Sam was only ever _that _calm when he was pissed an trying to hide it.

"Doors are never to be locked, I never want any barriers between us. If any doors are locked, you'll be punished." Paul recited the exact line he heard word for word nearly every day. Sam absolutely hated when Paul locked the doors, especially the bathroom door, but that's another story...

"Exactly. So tell me, Paul, why are you in here and why was the door locked." he asked, crossing his arms.

Paul glared out his window, If he looked at Sam he might cave, he couldn't do that because he was angry at him, damitt! "I was tired. So I came to bed, I locked the door, because i didn't want to see anyone. Obviously you ignored that one, Sam." he said he last part sarcastically, huffing into his pillow.

Sam growled, but stood his ground, he wasn't going to punish Paul yet, he was curious to know what exactly had his little pup in such a bad mood. He stared down at the glaring Paul, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't sleep in here. Why would you not want to see me?" he demanded, his wolf was not happy to know that he wasn't wanted. He was the dominate. He called the shots. Not the Submissive.

"I want to sleep in here." he mumbled, slinding his hands under his pillow and flipping onto his stomach. "Because, I don't. Leave me alone." Sam growled, grabbing Pauls' arm and tunring him onto his back, he straddled his waist. Paul yelped but continued glaring out the window.

"Don't speak to me like that, Paul. You don't call the shots. Tell me why you don't want to see me. Now."

Paul frowned "Why don't you go see, Jack! I'm sure he'll give you all the attention you want!" he hissed, glaring at Sam before turning back to the wondow and glaring out it again.

Sam blinkied, Jack? What the fuck did Jack have to do with any of this? He glaced back down at his littte puppy, frowning when he saw him no longer looking at him, but glaring out the window again.

"Jack? Why would i want to go see, Jack?" he asked, pushing some hair out of the boys face, cupping his cheek affectionately.

"You were all over him earlier! I bet he's just love for you to go over there and be with him!" he spat, crossing his arms across his chest, Sam looked confused for a moment, but then he smirked. Looking down at his Submissive in amusement.

"You're Jealous?" he asked, Paul scowled, glaring up at his Alpha, Sam grinned, knowing he'd got it exactly right, Paul thought he liked, Jack? Well, Sure the boy was cute, and he had seen in his thoughts that he liked him, but he only had eyes for, Paul.

He laughed softly, leaning his face down to Pauls' so his forehead was resting against his, Paul let out a growl, glaring up into the eyes he adored so much. Sam smiled, kissing his nose.

"Silly puppy, you've got nothing to worry about, I love you and only you.." he reassured, running his thumb along his mates cheek, up through his hair. Paul frowned, averting his eyes from, Sams'.

"So why were you getting all touchy feely with him at the meeting then?"

Sam laughed softly "Paul, he's new to the pack, I was comforting him when i took him to meet Leah, because, she's kind of scary when you meet her for the first time.."

Paul scoffed "She's kinda scary whenever you see her.." he murmured,

Sam chucked, runninag a hand through his hair, "You'[ve got nothing to worry about, Paul. I don't like Jack that way. Only you.."

"He told me he Imprinted on you, That he loves you.."

Sam shook his head "No, he just think he has, because he does like me, I'm the Alpha after all, I'm bound to attract some of the wolves that haven't been claimed already, but as far as Imprinting goes, he hasn't Imprinted"

"So, he's not going to steal you from me?" he asked, pouting up at the bigger man. Sam shook his head.

"Eventually someone will Imprint on him, or whatever, then he'll forget about me. Don't worry so much puppy."

Paul smiled up at him "I love you, Sam"

"I love you too, Paul." then he pulled his mate to him, planting a searing kiss on his lips.

In the middle of all there love and lust, the two failed to notice a certain wolf, watching them from the roof of the second story house. Nor did they hear the anamalistic growls coming from him.

He jumped from the roof, taking one last look at the house, he made a promise to himself, Sam Uley would be his dominate, and his only. He smirked as he walked into the shadows of the trees.

_**_**__****_

**I was origionally going to make this a One-shot, But, I think i wanna keep going with it.. Hm... Review an let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
